It has become standard practice to use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as flash modules in mobile applications that have camera functions. For example, mobile phones or PDAs are increasingly equipped with camera modules for image capture and a flash module serves as an illumination source in low ambient light situations. These flash modules must produce a large amount of light each time they are activated and in some cases the light from the LED is not sufficient for a camera flash. This is particularly true if the image to be captured is far from the camera in a total dark (Zero lux) condition.
Mobile device cameras (such as cameras in phones, PDAs, etc.) have zoom functions for bringing distant images into closer focus. These zoom lenses allow the user to zoom in on small objects located far from the camera. If the light from the flash is unable to properly illuminate the subject, particularly under dark conditions, the resultant picture may not look good.
Some prior art flash arrangements have a moveable optical lens to channel the light from the flash to the desired viewing angle (focal length) to match the viewing angle (zoom focal length) of the camera.